


Steamed Hams but it's Akechi trying to proof that Akira is a Phantom Thief

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Coffee, Comic-Con, Gen, Humor, I am obviously done with life, It is a meme but worse than the original, Memes, Steamed Hams, Tea, Weapons, hot coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: The team wants to go to MEMEmentos but suddenly Akechi appears and everything is not as it should be.





	Steamed Hams but it's Akechi trying to proof that Akira is a Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that this is not really how I wanted it to be, but I think I already went too far away from the original meme. This is obviously not my best work, but I am glad that I did it because finishing this piece of shit is the best thing I did in the last seven days.
> 
> But I don't want to cry about this, it was fun writing it and I hope it can put a smile on one or two faces. Have fun reading and have a nice day.
> 
> PS: Huge thanks to Ubershooter, who was looking over some parts and corrected my horrible errors. ^^

"Oh, hey Akira-Kun. Is everything alright?"

Goro Akechi just entered LeBlanc. He looked at Akira Kurusu, who was just coming from the attic with his bag over his shoulder.

"I, Me - Yes I am me - I mean no - I mean YES - NO! I am not going anywhere! Why! Who said that question mark!"

"Did you just say question mark?"

"NO!"

"... Okay..."

The black haired boy dropped his bag and grabbed his apron. Akechi sat down and opened his silver case.

"Can I ask you something? Don't you own a cat? I see a cat quite often in this area and sometimes it is in here too. Can I see it? I think cats are wonderful."

"Oh... no, the cat is not here right now. It's scoutin-!"

He realized what he just said and stared at Akechi.

"It is... scouting?"

"Ah, yeah... you know... that thing... that cats do... outside..."

"Walking around?"

"Exactly!"

This conversation was followed by an awkward silence.

"So... can I order something?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. Do you want a hot coffee?"

"Yes. That would be really nice."

"Okay! A hot coffee for you. I just have to go up in the attic and get the coffee machine. It was broken so I took it upstairs to fix it."

He stared at Akechi while walking to the attic. Backwards.

The attic.

Something was going on up there. Akechi could feel it. He would prove that Akira Kurusu was a Phantom Thief. He needed just a bit more evidence.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the attic_

"Guys where is the coffee machine I used to make you guys coffee up here earlier?"

"Oh, the broken one?" Futaba looked up from her laptop. "I dismembered it out of boredom."

"Why?"

"Because it was broken anyway?"

"No! I repaired it! I even used it earlier to make you a coffee! You would have noticed that if you stopped playing Stronghold for a moment!"

Futaba pointed at herself with a grin.

"Good lords never abandon their people! Not even for a second! All my people are happy and I need to make sure that it stays that way!"

"Futaba, I know how you play Stronghold. Your only source of happiness are taverns and a lot of beer. Nothing would change if you leave them alone for a minute."

Akira sighed. "Okay, is there something else I can use?"

"Are you really serving guests right now? Didn't you want to close the shop and go to Mementos? Dude! We just got ready for that."

Ryuji gave him a worried look. "We even went shopping by ourselves and bought a shitload of weapons and armour from that Iwai-guy."

The others showed their leader the shitload of weapons.

"Yeah, please wait in the attic. I have something to take care of... is there something else I could use?"

He opened and closed a lot of boxes that were placed next to the stairs.

"Morgana where did I put the old electric kettle? I just use that instead."

After opening three more boxes, he found what he wanted.

"If it takes longer leave through the window or whatever just don't come downstairs!"

* * *

Akira came down from the attic and smiled. 

"Sorry for the wait, your order is coming right away."

Akechi just nodded and looked back at his notes.

It would have been an awkward silence when Akira wouldn't have panicked and searched the kitchen for stuff he could serve Akechi, while the water was boiling in the electric kettle.

"Sorry for the wait, here is your tea."

"Tea? I thought you said you would make me a hot coffee?"

"What? Oh, no I said hot moffea. That's what I call tea."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Eh... city slang!"

"Which city?"

"Tatsumi Port Island."

"Well, I talked with people from there before and I never heard someone say _hot moffee_."

"Oh, no no, did I say Tatsumi Port Island? No, I meant Inaba!"

"... Okay..."

He looked at his phone. A message. He had to leave. Akechi took the mug and emptied it in a few seconds.

"Well, I have to say, you make a really good tea, Akira."

He stood up and walked to the door. The doorbell made a loud sound.

"I have to be somewhere else so I am afraid I have to leave earlier than usual. It was nice to talk to you again."

"Hey Akira, are you now ready to-"

Ann and Makoto walked down the stairs. Ann was carrying a submachine gun and Makoto's hands were hidden by spiky brace knuckles.

They both looked at the detective, turned around and walked up the attic again.

Akechi jumped up.

"Good lord, what is happening up there?"

"Boston Comic Con!"

"Boston Comic Con? At this time of the year? At this time of day? In this city? Localized entirely in your attic?"

"...Yes."

"...May I see it?"

"...No."

* * *

Akira and Akechi walked outside.

"Well, it was nice to speak with you. I hope we can talk again soon."

When he was about to walk away, but a pistol landed on his Akira's. He looked upwards. Ryuji and the others were trying to leave LeBlanc through the roof. They were carrying guns, swords, knives and axes.

Akechi gave Akira a questioning look. 

"What was that noise? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is!" Akira kicked the pistol away, so Akechi wouldn't see it. "Don't you need to be somewhere Akechi?"

"Yeah, you are right. Well, goodbye then."

Suddenly, Sakamoto-Kun, crushed down behind him.

"Oh my god, is that Sakamoto-Kun? Is he okay?"

"No, that's just a cosplayer! Comic-Con, you know?"

"...Yes ...sure."

* * *

While he was walking away, Akechi was thinking.

_I know you are up to something Akira. And I will prove it!"_

He turned around and looked at the barista again. He was waving his hand. Akechi could see the sweat running down his face. He was nervous.

Several weapons landed on Ryuji, who was still on the ground. Two seconds later, Ann Takamaki followed and landed on his back. He screamed in agony.

More sweat was running down his face.

Akira started to wave faster.

Akechi turned around and continued his way to the station.

_I will get you Akira Kurusu. I will get you and your group._

**Author's Note:**

> Sojiro would never have a coffee-machine in LeBlanc. This Fanfiction is so fake.


End file.
